


carol of the bells

by danthezijn



Series: 10 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers is good with children, Steve Rogers with Children, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: “Oh my gosh, you’re Captain America!” Steve and Thor both turned around, doing a double take once they saw the group of children gathered behind them.or: Thor and Steve go Christmas caroling with a group of children.





	carol of the bells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Person A and Person B Christmas carolling together

“Oh my gosh, _you’re Captain America!_ ”

 

Steve and Thor both turned around, doing a double take once they saw the group of children gathered behind them.

 

They had celebrated Christmas eve at the Avengers tower. Neither of them had gotten drunk or had overeaten, so they had decided to walk back to their apartment instead of sleeping over. Although the Avengers were their family, they both just wanted a cosy night at home.

 

On their way back, they’d decided to cut through the park in order to avoid the busy streets.  Apparently, they wouldn’t be able to avoid everyone.

 

Thor glanced at Steve, who didn’t even look bothered. For all the other man hated it when grown men and women stopped him in the street, he absolutely adored kids. His smile was bright and genuine as he crouched down in order to talk to them. “Are all of you here by yourselves?”

 

The kids nodded, a girl at the back piping up. “We were carolling down the street when we saw you walk by-”

 

Another boy interrupted her. “-and we wanted to come say hi! But now we’re here-”

 

“-and Chris is gone!” The girl stuck out her tongue as she finished her story. The boy just ignored her in order to look at Steve hopefully.

 

Steve just chuckled. “Be nice to each other guys. Were you done carolling?”

 

A chorus of ‘no’ met the question, and Thor couldn’t help but laugh. They all turned to him, and shrieks with ‘the god of thunder!’ filled the air. Thor just laughed harder and Steve joined in.

 

“How about we do this carolling with you and help you find your guide at the same time?” Thor suggested, making the kids start another round of enthusiastic cheers. Steve seemed just as happy with the idea. He stood up, herding the children together as they made their way into the streets.

 

Even though he’d suggested it, Thor hadn’t known what carolling was. He guessed it was another one of Earth’s many Christmas traditions and was proven correct. They went to a lot of houses, ringing doorbells and singing Christmas songs. Thor didn’t know any of them, although some of them sounded familiar due to Tony listening to the radio, but Steve sang along with some of them. Thor swore he fell even more in love with the man that night.

 

Although he’d been worried they wouldn’t be able to keep all the children together and relatively peaceful, they behaved very well. It seemed like their childlike wonder at being able to sing with superheroes was enough to keep it that way. Steve seemed to be in his element as well, picking children up to carry them for a while and giving them piggyback rides, wiping their noses and making sure they were warm enough.

 

The people who opened the doors seemed to like the carolling as well, laughing and singing along or simply enjoying the show. Some tried to give them candy or even money, but the children made sure to decline politely every time.  When Thor asked them why they did it, the same girl from before spoke up. “Mike wanted to do it,” she gestured to the boy who had interrupted her. “We couldn’t just let him do it alone, so we all practiced very hard and now here we are!”

 

The boy nodded. “But our parents wouldn’t let us go alone, so Chris volunteered to babysit! Chris is my brother, by the way.” He pouted. “It’s not like he’s bad at it, though! We should have listened to him and stayed where he could see us instead of running off.” A worried murmur of agreement came from the rest of the group.

 

“You indeed should have, but it’s good that you guys already know that.” Steve said, seemingly cheering the children up again.

 

They barely finished singing at the last house when a shout was heard from down the street.

 

“Mike!”

 

The children turned around at the same time, varying shouts of “Chris!” almost deafening them while they leapt into action. Steve set the girl down he’d been carrying so she could run to Chris as well.

 

“Where were all you guys?” The guy seemed genuinely worried, squashing some of the concern Thor had felt. If the way Steve squeezed his hand was any indication, he was feeling the same way.

 

The children started shouting at once. Chris tried to get them to calm down, but at the shouts of ‘Captain America!’ and ‘God of Thunder!’ his head snapped up and he zeroed in on them. He looked relieved.

 

Stumbling through the small sea of kids, he stopped right in front of them and trust out his hand. “Thank you guys so much for looking after them.”

 

Steve smiled kindly, shaking his hand. “It’s no problem. They weren’t even difficult.”

 

Chris smiled as he ruffled Mike’s hair, who ducked and blushed. The rest of the children were grinning as well.

 

They took some pictures and chatted with the children and Mike some longer. Soon enough the children started getting droopy, and Mike gathered all of them in order to bring them back home. Everyone mumbled goodbyes, Steve and him waiting until they were out of sight before they resumed their way home.

 

Once they were safely inside, they ended up on the couch, cuddling. “What was the choir-like song called, Steven?”

 

Steve looked up at him from where he was dozing on chest, a small frown on his face. “Choir-like song? Oh.” He grabbed his laptop from the coffee table. The sound of clicking was the only thing that filled the silence for a while, before the song he’d meant started playing through the speakers. Steve set the laptop back down on the table and murmured, “It’s called _‘Carol of the bells’._ Why do you ask?”

 

Humming, Thor pulled Steve closer and kissed the top of his head. “It’s a song that sounds a lot like one Asgardian children sing at feasts.”

 

Steve didn’t need any further explanation. He smiled and softly kissed Thor’s lips. “It’s always good to have a piece of home with you during the holidays.”

 

Thor thought about that. Of course he missed Asgard, his people and his family. But then he thought about a life without Steve, of not being able to touch or see him. If they hadn’t built a life together, a home together, not being together.

 

About if he had missed tonight, a happy Steve, completely in his element with children.

 

He hid his smile in Steve’s hair as he murmured, “You’re right about that, Steven. You’re right about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of the 10 Days of Christmas
> 
> for some reason, this one was very hard for me. i didn't know what pairing to write, and then i went through 3 other ones before settling with this idea. BUT i made it. i did it. it actually turned out really cute, and i'm very happy with it. hope that you guys enjoy as well!
> 
> all mistakes are my own.


End file.
